


we’ve been sort of friends (now that’s too much to ask of me)

by OsleyaKomWonkru



Series: The Untold Story of Wonkru [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Clarke tries to apologize, F/F, Niylah has Words for Clarke, Niylah in Protective Girlfriend Mode, No Apologies Accepted, Other, POV Niylah, Past Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Post-Betrayal, Post-Episode: s05e13 Damocles Part 2, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsleyaKomWonkru/pseuds/OsleyaKomWonkru
Summary: After Bellamy wakes her from cryosleep, Niylah goes to have words with Clarke while he wakes his sister. Clarke isn't going to be happy with what Niylah has to say.“Even if Octavia terrified you - and her mask can terrify most - that still doesn’t justify teaming up with the enemy to wipe us out.” Niylah looked Clarke in the eye. “This wasn’t like Mount Weather, where there was a choice between saving the lives of your people or saving the lives of the Mountain Men. We all could have lived. But your actions almost wiped out all of my people. My family. Your actions almost killedme.”“I’m sorry.”“When I let you out of jail to stop Bellamy, I told you not to make me regret it. Guess what. I regret it.” Niylah sneered. “Instead of stopping him, you almost killed the woman I love.”





	we’ve been sort of friends (now that’s too much to ask of me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A new story in this 'verse! I'm sorry, I've been writing in my other two 'verses (People Make Better Decisions and Hopes for Season Six) a lot lately, but I do promise I'm still working on this one too. It has a BIG project that I want to get done, that'll come chronologically after all of the other stories in this 'verse that have been posted thus far, so this is the last one to be posted from that group (that is, of the ones set before the Big One - there are four more set after the big one too).
> 
> Even though this is the last one being posted, it is chronologically the _first_ one in the Eligius IV timeline (that is, directly after [there's a letter sealed and unopened for you (we hold it in the most when we're wearing thin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794610) and concurrently with [hope has turned to aching (within these wounded hearts can mend)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845172)).

Niylah wandered the empty halls of the ship, looking for Clarke. Part of her was wary of leaving Bellamy alone to wake Octavia, but a bigger part of her was hopeful that Bellamy did honestly want to make amends and apologize to Octavia for everything he’d done to her.

Whether or not Octavia accepted those apologies was another story entirely. Niylah knew that Octavia did not forgive easily, and for a betrayal as big as this - she didn’t think he deserved to be forgiven that easily anyhow.

Niylah wasn’t inclined to forgive Bellamy either. Or Clarke. However, she did try to force herself into a smile while looking for Clarke now, and hope that she’d be willing to grant what should be a simple request - private accommodations for herself and Octavia, where they wouldn’t need to interact with others if they didn’t want to.

Niylah heard voices on the bridge, and changed course to that direction, hoping that one of them would be Clarke’s.

As luck would have it, it was. Clarke was sitting there talking to an unfamiliar man, who had stopped to gape at her as she walked into the room.

“Niylah.” Clarke said cautiously. “Good morning. I… I hope that Bellamy’s still alive?”

“He is. Even if he doesn’t deserve to be.” Niylah’s voice came out colder than she’d intended, but it was what both Bellamy and Clarke deserved.

The man’s eyes widened. “O-kay. I’ll… clearly you two have something to talk about. People are intense. I’ll be elsewhere.”

Niylah kept her eyes on him as he left the room quickly, and then turned back to Clarke.

“Who is he?”

“Jordan. Monty and Harper’s son. They didn’t go to sleep. They had him, then put him in cryo too when they knew finding a new home for us would take awhile, then he woke us up when we got here…” Clarke trailed off as the look on Niylah’s face grew more and more confused. “Bellamy didn’t tell you any of this.”

“He told me we were at a new planet, and that it has been more than ten years. That’s all. How long were we asleep?”

“A hundred and twenty five years.”

Niylah’s eyes grew wide. “And we… we still…”

“Yes, we’re exactly the same. We were frozen. As if no time has passed for us at all, even though it clearly has.”

Niylah sat down in the nearest chair, still trying to process that it was over a century later, and they were evidently quite far from the Earth they’d known. Clarke let her process in silence, clearly aware that there was tension that Niylah needed to be the one to break.

When Niylah was ready to talk, she looked at Clarke. “How much do you know?”

“Bellamy didn’t tell me what was in the letters. Except that you and Octavia are together. But my mother told me about the Dark Year while we were in Shallow Valley.”

“I expect you judged Octavia harshly for that. Just like you’ve judged her for everything.”

“I did. But Madi told me I shouldn’t. That it was like me making that decision at Mount Weather.”

“Madi wasn’t wrong. Octavia sacrificed so much for us, and she didn’t have the luxury of being able to disappear and run away like you did, when we first met. Do you know what toll that took on her?”

“It had to have been awful. I’m sorry, Niylah. If we’d known, if we knew everything that had happened -”

“You would have been worse.” Niylah accused. “It’s the truth. You said it yourself - Madi had to tell you that you shouldn’t have judged her like that. If you’d found out in the heat of everything - it would have been worse. There is no good way to learn about everything we went through.”

“You’re probably right.” Clarke admitted.

“And even if Octavia terrified you - and her mask can terrify most - that still doesn’t justify teaming up with the enemy to wipe us out.” Niylah looked Clarke in the eye. “This wasn’t like Mount Weather, where there was a choice between saving the lives of your people or saving the lives of the Mountain Men. We all could have lived. But your actions almost wiped out all of my people. My family. Your actions almost killed _me_.”

“I’m sorry.”

“When I let you out of jail to stop Bellamy, I told you not to make me regret it. Guess what. I regret it.” Niylah sneered. “Instead of stopping him, you almost killed the woman I love.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“If you had known, would that have changed anything?”

“Probably not.” Clarke whispered.

“Your actions have consequences, Clarke. I know you were trying to tell Octavia that, being _Wanheda,_ all high and mighty, but I’m not sure you understand that yourself. Octavia is very very aware of the consequences her actions have. On a level you can’t even dream of. And yet you all treat her as if she was a monster. Like none of you have the same amount of blood on your hands.”

“I’m sorry! What else do you want me to say? Do you want me to talk to her, and tell her that, and hope she believes me?”

“No. I don’t want you anywhere near her. Not unless she asks for it. And I don’t want you anywhere near me. I want you to think, to think really hard, about how you judge people. How you treat people. How you don’t give people the same consideration and respect that you expect in return. When you first opened the bunker, Octavia wanted to talk to you. She wanted to forge an alliance with you. Apologize for judging you as harshly as she had when she didn’t have the experience of leadership under her belt. She thought out of anyone, that you would understand everything she went through. Instead, you turned on her.”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke whispered.

“Then prove it.” Niylah said. “When she’s ready to see you - and I can’t tell how long that will be - prove it. For now, all we need is a private space where we can be alone. Some connecting rooms for our close friends would be good too. Then you don’t come there until - if - she wants to see you. Are we clear?”

“Yes. I - I’ll pull up the ship schematics and find something appropriate.”

Niylah nodded, her piece said, though her anger at Clarke still simmering beneath the surface. She wasn’t given to outbursts often, but with emotions still tense after talking to Bellamy - Clarke heard exactly what she thought of her.

“Okay, I found an appropriate suite for you. On the other side of the ship from the bridge and all of the work rooms. You won’t need to see anyone unless you want to.”

Niylah walked over and looked over Clarke’s shoulder at the schematics, noting the room number and where it was in relation to their current location and the cryo room. She nodded, and left the room, not even a further comment to Clarke. She didn’t feel much enamoured with the idea of thanking Clarke for anything at that moment.

She got back to the cryo room, and saw through the window that both Octavia and Bellamy were sitting on the floor near each other, though she couldn’t see them actively speaking. But it was an important moment for them that she didn’t want to interrupt, and thus she sat down on the floor next to the doors, to wait until they were finished.

Niylah didn’t know what the outcome of Octavia’s conversation with Bellamy would be. If there would be another conversation later. She knew Octavia loved her brother, but didn’t know how to handle that love in the wake of his betrayal. Didn’t know what to do with _him_ \- and now that he knew their secrets, that would be another dimension of complications.

Regardless, Niylah would be here for her. Octavia kept her promises, and Niylah did too. Octavia would not be alone here, not now, and not ever. Niylah would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Please Forgive Me” and “Sympathy” by Melissa Etheridge.


End file.
